Stars
by Josee-ann
Summary: If I could pair everything I love about you with a star, I'd use every star in the galaxy. Chaylor Oneshot AGAIN lol


**Author's Note: Wow, two updates in two days, I am doing well :D**

**Just another Chaylor oneshot, the one I talked about in Shoe Shopping yesterday. It would be good if you've read that to read More Than A Few Love Songs (Troyella) if you haven't already, just to understand the bit at the beginning :D R&R**

**p.s. I secretly think this oneshot's better than Shoe-Shopping :D**

**

* * *

****Stars**

"And inside the box were cute little cards with gorgeous pictures and lyrics from my favourite love songs!" Gabriella swooned in homeroom the day after her birthday.

"Oh, that's soooo adorable" Taylor swooned also, eager to find out about Troy's present to Gabriella.

"I know, and then he left a message with the cards, and then he told me he loved me" The curly brunette's eyes widened with delight at this part.

Taylor gasped "Oh my GOD! He actually told you he loved you! I mean you had me jealous with the cards but seriously, that is so..." Taylor was speechless. "Swap boyfriends with me." Gabriella burst out laughing.

"Seriously." At that moment, both boyfriends, looking quite the high school heartthrobs they were, appeared in the classroom, waved hello to fellow basketball teammates and immediately walked over to their girlfriends.

"Troy, will you be my boyfriend?" Taylor greeted the boys, enough to make Troy laugh and her own boyfriend of two months, Chad to double-take.

"Excuse me?" Chad raised his eyebrows with a slight smirk. "Are you trading me in all of a sudden?"

"Have you heard what Troy did for Gabriella's birthday? The boy is like Nicholas Sparks and Stephanie Meyer combined into one. It's ridiculous. You never do that stuff for me."

Chad frowned slightly. "Hey, I do too. What do you call the shoes when I asked you out?

"A wonderful gesture. Truly. I love the shoes. I never go a week without wearing them once. But Troy... he told her he loved her." Taylor tried to explain, waving her hands around lamely trying to prove a point.

"So? Do you want me to tell you I love you?" Chad crossed his arms still frowning.

Taylor was dumbstruck. "Well... I don't know... Maybe if you felt it."

"Maybe I do feel it."

"Maybe I do too."

Troy and Gabriella sat awkwardly next to each other staring at the couple. In theory, they had just declared their love for one another but there was this weird tension between them now as if they were on the verge of having a fight. Chad uncrossed his arms.

"Right, I'm gonna go sit down. Coming Troy?"

"Sure." Troy just gripped Gabriella's hand tightly before letting go. Any public displays of affection seemed a bit inappropriate at this point.

The boys went to sit down whereas Gabriella and Taylor remained where they were. Gabriella was now looking straight ahead when Miss Darbus entered but kept sneaking glances at Taylor during her morning speech. Taylor was just staring at the desk, mentally cursing herself for being a bit of an idiot.

* * *

As soon as the school bell announced the end of the day, Chad stormed out of his Biology classroom. No, he wasn't in a bad mood any more, he just had something to do. And get.

He had been irked by Taylor's comment earlier, and felt required to outdo Troy's gesture. Just to show his girlfriend that he was just as romantic as his best friend. Even more so. And all he would need was cardboard. Lots of cardboard. And ribbons. And sticky-tape.

* * *

Taylor got home around 8 that night and headed straight for the kitchen. Work hadn't been that great and her feet were killing her from standing up for hours. Plus, she was still on edge about Chad.

"Hey sweetie, I was just about to feed the cat." Taylor's Mom was in the kitchen having just got a tin of cat food out the cupboard. The family's American shorthair was sitting quite content on the kitchen chair.

"Hey Jasper, sweetie." Taylor gently stroked Jasper's head. "Don't bother Mom, I'll do it. I'm just gonna take my backpack upstairs." She picks back her bag and heads upstairs, leaving her Mom smirking as she watches her leave.

Taylor bounced up the staircase but stopped when she saw a yellow post-it note on her closed bedroom door. Confused, she slowly walked up to her door and pulled off the note.

_Just to prove that I don't need a special occasion to tell you I love you_

Suddenly numb, she was abruptly apprehensive about what was behind her door. She gripped her silver door handle and pushed her mahogany door forward.

She was not prepared for what she saw.

In her bedroom, hanging from the ceiling with red ribbon, were dozen o f stars. They were hanging from various lengths and appeared to be wrapped with shiny, silver wrapping paper. The closest one to her, hanging about shoulder level, had another post it stuck to it with the words "Unwrap Me!" in black marker. Suddenly giddy with excitement, she took off the post-it note and unwrapped the silver wrapping. The first thing she noticed was the cardboard star had Chad's very distinct writing on it.

_If I paired something I love about you with a star, I'd end up using every star in the galaxy._

_Unwrap the others to find out :]_

Overcome with exhilaration, she dropped the paper on the floor and one by one, she started unwrapping the stars.

_I love the fact you'll come to my basketball games even though I know you don't understand a word that's going on._

_I love your smile, and your laugh. Every time you laugh at me, I just swell with pride knowing I made that beautiful sound._

_I love that you're not afraid to stand up for yourself. And pummel me in the process._

_I love the way your hair smells. And how it always smells beautifully different because you constantly change shampoo._

_I love your passion for things way beyond my intellect._

_When your yelling at me because I did something stupid, you get a cute little wrinkle between your eyes. I love that wrinkle._

Even though he said he loved it, Taylor became a little self-conscious of her wrinkle and groaned putting her finger between her eyes. It was at that moment that she noticed that Jasper had entered the room and was now clawing at the lowest star in the room, about a foot off the floor.

"Hey! Stop that!" She knelt down and pushed Jasper away from the star, half the paper now falling off. Making the best of a bad moment, she decided to finish unwrapping it. She was surprised to find a piece of cat food stuck to the star, and Chad's writing above it.

_Because I'm nothing if I don't get your cat's approval._

Laughing out loud, she unstuck the cat food and fed it to Jasper, now understanding why he had been clawing. Yep, Jasper definitely approved.

There were still quite a few stars left, so she continued to unwrap, but still kept the stars on their ribbons.

_I love how childlike you get when you watch Disney films._

_I love your disgust for Brazil nuts, and the fact you won't even touch one because they look like oversized peanuts, which you also don't like._

_I love your intelligence. Simple, but believe it or not, intelligence is sexy._

_I love your love for Marilyn Monroe movies. And the fact you constantly tell me that she was an icon despite not being a size zero. And even though I tell everyone my icon is Michael Jordan, secretly, it's you._

_I love your hugs. There isn't a warmer feeling in the world._

There were a few stars left after those, each as lovely and heart-warming as the last, until there was one more, next to her window.

_3 words. 6 letters. Most wanted, needed and by far, most amazing phrase in the whole world._

_I love you_

Well that did it. Her heart swelled and her eyes watered. She pulled the star to her chest and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

And that's when she saw him. Sitting in the dark in the tree next to her window. Grinning also.

She screamed at the shock of the sight of him. She let go of the star and as it swung on the ribbon, she opened her window as far as it would go.

"What the hell are you doing out there?" She yelled.

"I just wanted to see your reaction. It was worth it!" He yelled back.

"She shook her head and beamed. "You know that verges on stalker?"

He merely shrugged. "Troy does it to Gabriella"

"Gabriella has a balcony. Are you gonna jump 8 feet through my bedroom window?"

"No, I don't have a death wish. I'll just climb down and meet you."

"Don't bother. I'll come to you." She closed her window, Chad frowning slightly, unsure what she was doing. She pushed her stars out the way, almost tripping over Jasper, sprinted down the stairs and out the kitchen door. She ran round the house until she was at the bottom of the tree Chad was still sitting in.

"Long time no see" He said smugly.

"Indeed." It was then Taylor took off her heeled shoes. Chad raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm joining you" She gripped onto a low branch and stared hiking herself up the tree, pressing her bare feet against the trunk and branches and she pulled herself up. Chad watched her in disbelief as she made her way up the tall tree. He offered her his hand when she was almost there and pulled her up.

"I love the fact you climb trees" Chad laughed as she sat herself next to him on a thick branch.

"Looks like you'll need another star" She said, a small giggle escaping.

"Not when you're right next to me" He leaned in next to her and their faces were centimetres apart. She could feel his warm breathe against her lips

"That is so cheesy." She smiled, closing her eyes.

"Cheesy is good." He confirmed, closing his own eyes and the gap between their lips.

* * *

**A/N: I looooved this one. Did you know some guy actually did that for their girlfriend, thats where I got the idea. I'd read it somewhere and thought it would make an adorable oneshot.**

**So what was your favourite star? Did I portray everything okay? Let me know :D x x x**


End file.
